


Zer0 Room For Argument

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Zer0 finds Rhys is overworking himself, they take action.





	Zer0 Room For Argument

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/177821691602/rarepairs-huh-like-zerhys-may-i-request-rhys

Zer0 was driving through an abandoned Pandoran town when Rhys called him on the ECHO. Rhys looked tired, more tired than Zer0 had ever seen the man, with large, dark bags that swelled under his bloodshot, glazed eyes. He frowned at the daytime shining behind the alien.

“Uh, yeah, Zer0, I need to ask you a question.”

“???” they displayed.

“What’s the…” Rhys swore and pushed papers around on his desk. “It was something about the… the…” He yawned, the camera shaking as he did.

“You’re tired.”

Angry eyes flashed at him. “I’m fine. I’m on a deadline and I need to get this finished. If you’re not going to help, I’ll figure it out myself.” And then he hung up on Zer0.

Zer0 sighed and swerved back onto the road. Rhys had looked bad, but his attitude had been worse. They shook their head and set out towards Atlas. It only took a day for Zer0 to get there and everyone waved at them as they walked past. They were used to Zer0 visiting and greeted Zer0 with warm smiles.

They stopped in to wave at Yvette. She smiled, but it lacked her usual warmth and that made Zer0 pause and watch her. She was frustrated, sighing loudly multiple times.

“What is wrong?” they asked, tilting their head to the side.

“Rhys, he’s…” she sighed, frustrated. “He’s being a pain in the ass. I don’t think he’s slept in days.”

“D:<. I knew it.” Zer0 sighed. “You should take a break; I am here to speak with Rhys; he’ll be occupied.”

Yvette smirked. “Right. Maybe I’ll just keep us working and show him he can trust us. There’s only one problem, though, he won’t allow anyone to see him. You’re going to have to get crafty.”

“;)” Zer0 flashed, heading to Rhys’ floor. When he reached it, They found a room close to Rhys’ office and entered it. A few people were in the room working, but they didn’t stop the alien when they climbed onto the furniture and detached the vent. Zer0 waved to them as they hoisted themselves up into the vent. From there Zer0 headed in the direction of Rhys, quietly crawling.

They looked down through the grate over his office, watching Rhys pace all around, mumbling and staring at plans for the new piece of technology he was trying to develop. Zer0 quietly undid the vent and pulled it up to set on the other side of the opening, giving them room to position themselves.

They waited for Rhys to pass by and then dropped to the ground behind him. They pulled the tall man into their arms, holding their hand over Rhys’ mouth to spray a tranquilizer into his face.

“>;)” flashed as Rhys crumpled in Zer0’s arms like a gallon of ice cream. Easily, Zer0 pulled Rhys into their arms, cradling him close. They went to the door and opened it nonchalantly, carrying Rhys out.

They nodded to others as they passed, explaining. “I found him like this; Too exhausted from working; Taking him home now.” Nods of understanding passed by and Zer0 made it to Rhys’ penthouse with no resistance.

Locking them inside, they set Rhys down on the couch and then drew a bath. The dose they’d administered was small and he’d be waking up soon. They found the bubbles and bath salts and added a mixture in the tub that smelled like bubblegum.

“:D”

Rhys was stirring when Zer0 returned and sat next to him. Rhys’ eyes fluttered open, frowning and rubbing his head. He blinked, looking at Zer0.

“:D!!!”

“Zer0? What… Why am I in my home?”

“You passed out.” Zer0 stood and held his hand out to Rhys.

Rhys frowned. “Really?” He took Zer0’s hand, letting them pull him to his feet. They led him to the bathroom where lit candles flickered all around. “Zer0…” Rhys gasped. “This is… This is really sweet!” He looked at the wonderful looking bubble bath. “But I really should-”

“No.” Zer0 squeezed Rhys’ shoulders gently. “Rest.” They pushed Rhys forward to the bath and then left, shutting the door.

Rhys sighed and disrobed, sliding into the deliciously hot water, surrounded by bubbles, realizing this was exactly what he needed. He supposed he could take a day to relax, Atlas wasn't going to fall apart if he stepped away from the helm for a little while. And Yvette would call if things got too hairy. He really needed to trust her more, she and her team were more than competent enough. He resolved to treat them to dinner to thank them for all of their patience and loyalty.

Right now, though, he was going to rest. He couldn’t believe he’d actually passed out. He supposed he should let Zer0 take care of him for a little bit until he was fully rested. He smiled and let his head rest on the edge of the tub. He needed to remember to make it up to Zer0 as well.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
